Sonic Survivor Green Hill Island
by jettsmith7
Summary: 20 Sonic The Hedgehog characters will fight for 1,000,000 Coins!
1. Chapter 1:Meet The Castaways

**Chapter 1:Meet the Castaways**

Charmy:Welcome to Sonic Survivor everybody! I am your host, Charmy Bee. On this journey, 20 people from the Sonic Universe will spend the next 39 days on Green Island. They will have to learn to work together, and learn to survive, or they will be voted out. The prize? $1,000,000 Rings! How will they learn to work together, what alliances will form, who will hook up, and who will win Sonic Survivor Green Hill Island?

(Theme plays)

Charmy:It is now time to meet the castaways. They have been divided into 2 tribes based on gender. Ladies first.

(A white bat with blue eye shadow, a pink breast plate, and a black tube-dress looks outward from the boat)

Rouge:I am Rouge the Bat, and I am from well, lets just say the "New Jersey" of the Sonic Universe. I am a government age-I mean, Model. I am not afraid to get my hands dirty, and I will not let people control me.

(A small Raccoon with green shoes, a strapless green tube top, black shorts and tan gloves is shown smiling)

Marine:Hi, I am Marine. I am from Southern Island. I am a student, and I hope to make good friends with people, and I plan on using my cuteness to my advantage. I am so excited!

(A pink hedgehog with a red dress, white gloves, gold bracelets and red shoes is shown looking feircely toward the rest of her team)

Amy: I am Amy Rose, as I am sure you already knew. ;) I am from Little Planet. I am a fashion designer, and I am very pretty. I am not afraid to get mean and bossy, and I will win this game. If not, somebody cheated.

(A small chao with a pink bow tie and pink wings is shown)

Cheese:Ummm, well, I am Cheese I guess. I am from, well, I don't know, I was adopted. I am very shy, and I plan on fighting behind the scenes.

(A small rabbit in an orange dress, and orange shoes is shown smiling happily)

Cream:Hi, I'm Cream! I am a student, and I am from...uh, my Moms house? I am super excited to be here, and I want to make lots of friends, and I wanna win! I hope people like me.

(A green fairy-alian in a green dress and green shoes is shown looking into the camera)

Cosmo:My name is cosmo, and I am from another world, that was sadly destroyed...I don't want to talk about it. I have been sad lately, and I think this game will be good for me. I am a chef for a hotel, and I think cooking meals will help the tribe like me.

(A purple cat, in a purple dress and fuchsia shoes is shown looking into the distance)

Blaze:My name is Blaze, and I am the princess of an alternate dimension. I am kind of anti-social, but I hope to make friends. I am very strong, and I know I can win this game.

(A orange and brown badger, with a gray skirt and top is shown playing with her hair)

Sticks:Oh, hi-ya! I am Sticks the Badger, and I am from the wilderness of the Sonic Boom Series. I can be very weird and quirky, and I love making people laugh, but I will do whatever it takes to win. I just hope people like me.

(A purple swallow with a white bandana, yellow goggles on the top of her head, white and purple flame pants, red wedges, and a white furry top is shown, thinking.)

Wave:Sup? I am Wave the Swallow, and I am from Babylonia. I am a Extreme-Gear builder and mechanic. I am very smart, and graduated with a masters degree in quantum physics, and a P.H.D in mechanics. I will fight and claw my way to victory.

(A peach colored echidna, with a red, beige and green dress, white tanktop, blue bracelets, white gloves and white sandals is shown, with her eyes closed deep in thought.)

Tikal: Um, Hi! My name is Tikal, and I serve as a guardian of the master Emerald. I am from the mystic ruins. I have fought through many hard times in my life, and will use the things I have learned, to win this game. I believe in myself.

Charmy:And now, onto the Boys!

(A Helicopter is shown flying into the island)

(A Purple Chameleon with a yellow horn, white and purple gloves, black and spiked glove cuffs with matching ankle cuffs and purple tennis shoes is shown with a straight face, looking out of the window)

Espio:I am Espio. I am detective, but I don't plan on telling people that. I am from Mushroom Island, and I am very calm and cool. I plan on staying away from drama, and playing it safe, until the end.

(A Green Hawk, with white gloves, white and yellow goggles, and black-flaming red shoes is shown, looking confident)

Jet:The name's Jet. I am from the Babylon Garden, and I am a extreme gear racer, and champion. I used to be a thief, but I don't plan on telling people that. I know I have what it takes to win this, and I plan on doing so.

(A black and red hedgehog with gold ring cuffs, and white gloves, with red shoes is shown scanning the competition)

Shadow:I am Shadow, the ultimate life form. I am a special agent from GUN. I have had a rough past, and I am here to find myself. But more importantly, I am here to win money. I plan on trying to bring Maria back from the dead.

(A tall, fat man with blue glasses; a red, white and yelow jecket, black pants, red shoes, white gloves, and a mustache is shown grinning evily)

:Greetings, I am , but people call me eggman. I am a, uh...Self employed genius. I am not planning to destroy the world or anything... I want to win so I can enslave the wo-I mean, I am not in it for the money.

(A Grey, big, strong albatross with yellow gloves, a chain-necklace, and black and yellow shoes is shown, scratching his head)

Storm:Oh, uh, Hey. The name's Storm. I am a total lady's man. I am a thief. (Jet punches him in the face) Ow! I mean, I am a...Fireman, yeah, thats it. I plan on winning, and having a good vacation.

(A yellow fox, with 2 tails, white gloves and red and yellow shoes is shown.)

Tails:Hi-ya, my name is Tails! I am a scientist, and college professor. I am from Earth. I may be young, but I am very smart. I will do very well in this game, and if I win, I plan on giving half of the money to cancer research.

(A Blue hedgehog with white gloves, and red and yellow shoes is shown, hanging outside the widow of the helicopter)

Sonic:I am Sonic the Hedgehog, and I am a cross-country runner. I am from Christmas Island. I am a huge hit with women, and I can't wait to win this game. I can already taste the money!

(A red echidna, with white spiked gloves, red and yellow shoes, and a half moon tattoo is shown, pretending to fight somebody)

Knuckles:HI-YAH! Oh, sorry, I can show off later. I am from the Ancient Ruins. The name's Knuckles, and I am a professional fighter, guardian of emeralds, and football player. I have the strength of all of these guys combined, and I know I can beat them!

(A Silver hedgehog with shiny gold cuffs, with matching ankle cuffs, white and blue gloves and black and teal shoes.)

Silver:Hello. I am Silver the hedgehog, and I am from the future. I am a therapist, and I was in the military. I can't wait for this game to start, and I know I will make it to the end, and then win.

(A Green crocodile with black headphones, gold chains, white gloves, black shoes and big teeth is shown, jamming out)

Vector:Well, I am Vector. I am detecti-, sorry, I mean a fitness trainer, and I am from Carnival Island. I may appear harsh on the outside, but I am very friendly, as long as I get my way, and I am not hungry. I know I can win this game!

Charmy:And there you have it! 20 Survivors, 2 Tribes, 39 Days, 1, SURVIVOR!


	2. Chapter 2:First Impressions

**Chapter 2:First Impressions **

Charmy:Welcome back to Survivor, Green Hill Island. Last time we introduced our competitors, but in case you have forgotten, here they are again.

Boys

Espio

Jet

Shadow

Storm

Tails

Sonic

Knuckles

Silver

Vector

Dr. Eggman

Girls

Rouge

Marine

Amy

Cheese

Cream

Cosmo

Blaze

Sticks

Wave

Tikal

Charmy:Well, welcome to Sonic Survivor, Green Hill Island. You will spend the next 39 days out here, with only little food, and next to none of the comforts of the regular world. You are already divided into 2 tribes, based on gender. Boys, you are Blue, and you are the Ononam Tribe. Girls, You are Pink, and you are the Inalas Tribe.

Amy:We don't get any strong Boys on our tribe? Thats sooooo unfair!

Storm:We don't get any babes on our tribe? Lame.

Charmy:Both of you quit whining. If you dont think you can win without boys, you may as well quit. If you cant go without chicks, go gay or deal with it.

_Confessional (Day 1)_

Tails-Charmy telling Storm and Amy off was HILARIOUS! I dont like storm very much though, he seems arrogant.

Cheese-Charmy seems kind of mean. But I hope he still likes me. Sorry Charmy!

Amy&amp;Storm:UGHHH, Fine!

Charmy:Anyways, before you go back to your camps, we are going to have a miny reward challenge, fire in the form of flint. First, each tribe must vote for a team leader, right now. Behind you are boards and markers, vote back to back, and when I say reveal, reveal.

_Confessional (Day 1)_

Tikal-This was a hard decision to make based on first impressions.

Dr. Eggman-I knew who to vote for automatically.

(Everybody votes)

Charmy:Reveal! First off, Eggman is the only person to vote for himself, and nobody else voted him.

Dr. Eggman:Whats wrong with you people?

Charmy:Well, with 6 votes, it looks like Espio is the Leader of Ononam, and with a majority vote of 3. man you girls are already not able to make decisions together, Rouge, you are the leader of the Inalas tribe. Now, you must pick the player from each of your tribes, who you do not like/trust or think will not do good, the most.

_Confessional (Day 1)_

Espio:I never wanted to be a team leader! This sucks...

Rouge:Well, I know who I'm picking.

Espio:For picking himself, sorry Eggman.

Dr. Eggman:Really? You will pay for that.

Rouge:Amy, you have already proven your weak, so I pick you.

Amy:I will fricking kill you!

Charmy:Drama, now thats what gets views! Anyways, the 2 of you will now face off in a challenge, that will show who is the weakest. Rock, Paper, SCISSORS!

(Wave rolls her eyes)

Wave:Seriously?

Charmy:Yep. Best 2 out of 3 wins. Go!

Amy&amp;Dr. Eggman :Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!

Dr. Eggman wins with a rock smash!

Amy:Oh pooey. I hate you!

Amy&amp;Dr. Eggman:Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!

Charmy:Amy wins round 2, cutting 1st shot at winning! This final round will be intense!

Dr. Eggman:Shut up, will you?

Charmy:Nope.

Amy&amp;Dr. Eggman-Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!

Charmy:And the winner is...AMY! You have won flint for your tribe!

(All the girls cheer and clap, except Rouge.)

Dr. Eggman:Sorry guys. This woman was obviously cheating!

Charmy:Nope, but guess what? You lose! And you know what else? Your going home!

All:WHAT?

Charmy:Espio said he was the weakest, and he lost the ultimate challenge. So, he is out.

Dr. Eggman:No! I refuse to allow this! Your all peasents, I will sue you for all you have you puny bee!

Charmy:Just go fatso!

All:OHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHA!

Dr. Eggman:You will be sorry for this!

Charmy:No, I won't. Tribes, here are your maps to your camps, have a good night, it should be rough. Anyways, thanks for watching this exciting episode of Sonic Survivor, Green Hill Island.

(Ending plays)

Dr. Eggman:I hated this experience. ABSOLUTELY, Hated it. But, oh well. Now I just have more rage to fuel my plans to take over the world! Of business that is.

Charmy:Next time on, Survivor.

Its only the 2nd day, and fights are already happening all over camp.

(Clip plays)

Amy:Shut up Rouge!

Rouge:And you wonder why we all hate you?!

Sonic:Your not the boss of me, or any of us Jet!

Jet:I never wanted to be, its not my fault your an idiot!

Charmy:Alliances will form.

(Blurry clip plays)

Girl:Final 3, right here!

Boys:We can run this whole game!

Charmy:And somebody gets injured.

(Clip plays)

?:AHH!

Charmy:Medic, we need a medic!

Charmy:It all happens next time on, Sonic Survivor, Green Hill Island.

**_Thank you all for reading, sorry I had to update this chapter. Every time I typed in , it deleted it! Chapters 3 are 4 are up now. Also, the story is already determined, just not completely typed out yet._**


	3. Chapter 3:Lazy Bird's Don't Do Anything,

Charmy:Previosly on, Survivor;

19 animals, and 1 fatter than fat itself man, were put into their tribes, divided by gender.

(Flashback)

Charm:Boys, you are Ononam, Girls, you are Inalas.

Charmy:2 tribe leaders were picked.

(Flashback)

Charmy:Ononam selects Espio, Inalas selects Rouge.

Charmy:They were forced to pick who they thought was the worst person on their tribes, and , and Amy Rose were selected, infuriating both of them. After a heated match of Rock Paper Scissors, Amy was victorious, and the Fat man was the first to be eliminated. 19 are left, who will be voted out next on, Survivor?

**Day 1, Inalas**

_Confessional_

Cosmo:Things were very awkward when we got back to camp, Rouge and Amy wouldn't even look at each other.

Sticks:I thought they were going to kill each other at first.

Rouge:Well, as your leader, I have a plan for building the shelter. First, we need to split up into groups. Wave, Sticks and I will get the plans ready. Blaze, Tikal and Cosmo will gather bamboo for the shelter. Cheese, Marine and Cream will make leaf mats for the roof.

Amy:What about me?

Rouge:Oh right, you. You can gather coconuts.

Amy:SERIOSULY? What did I do to you you retched Witch? I will do what I want to do, and it will be productive to the tribe, but it wont be getting coconuts.

Rouge:Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it. I dont care what you do.

Amy:Fine!

_Confessional_

Amy:I, HATE, Her.

Rouge:She needs to be the first to go.

Cream:These fights are scaring me! Can't everybody just get along?

(While constructing plans for the shelter)

Rouge:I think the 3 of us should work together. You guys in? I think Amy should go first.

Wave:I see no reason not to. She is kinda whiny.

Sticks:Yeah. Sounds good...

Rouge:Great!

_Confessional_

Sticks:I don't trust Rouge, At all. AT ALL. I want to see her go, and as possible.

(While gathering bamboo)

Blaze:I am gonna go look over here for some wood, meet you guys back at the shelter.

Cosmo:Uh, Ok, bye!

(Blaze walks off)

Tikal:That was kinda weird. But, oh well. My name is Tikal. How are you, and what is your name?

Cosmo:My name is Cosmo. I am doing well, just nervous about the game.

Tikal:Me too. I think we're going to get along well.

Cosmo:Me too. Lets get some bamboo for that bimb-, I mean, Bat, Rouge.

Tikal:Ha! Yeah, she is annoying. But we should get back soon so she doesn't explode.

_Confessional_

Cosmo:Eek! I have a friend! I love Tikal, we could go so far in this game together!

Tikal:I really like Cosmo. I think she just needs a friend, she seems shy.

(While making mats)

Cream:This is sooo much fun! Like, can you believe we are here?

Cheese:I know right? This is awesome!

Marine:Yeah, its nice. I just don't want to lose. I also dont want Rouge and Amy to kill each other.

Cream:They are very scary when fighting.

Cheese:I agree.

Marine:I wish Rouge wasn't team leader. But oh well.

_Confessional_

Cheese:I actually really like Cream. I think we will be great friends. Marine is nice too, but a little weird.

Marine:I cannot deal with Cream and Cheese's nice-ness right now. I just want to win the game, I am here for money.

(Gathering coconuts)

Amy (muttering to self):Can't believe she thinks she can tell me what to do. Oh, look at me, I have huge boobs, and I act cool! Also, I am a self-centered brat, I mean, bat!

(Amy starts to cry)

Amy:Oh who am I kidding, everybody thinks I am a stuck up baby. I have no friends, and I am on the outs.

(Blaze overhears Amy crying)

Blaze:Amy, are you okay.

Amy(startled):Uh, yeah. I wasn't crying. Honest. Just, sweaty, haha.

Blaze:I am sorry for how Rouge treats you. Its not okay, I am so sorry.

Amy:Thanks Blaze. I just feel like nobody likes me.

Blaze:Are you kidding me? Your the only one to stick up to her! I bet everybody thinks your amazing and brave.

Amy:Really, you think so?

Blaze:I know so. Hey, want to work together, like, have an alliance?

Amy:Really? Yes! I would love that. Do you trust anybody else?

Blaze:I want to talk to Sticks, and maybe you could talk to Cream.

Amy:Sounds great!

_Confessional_

Amy:Blaze is so sweet! She saw me in my time of need, and she helped me out. I think we can run this game, but Rouge needs to go first.

Blaze:I feel like Amy is a little bratty, but she is used to getting her way. That doesn't mean I cant be nice to her. And, Rouge is kind of mean.

(They all build the shelter)

Blaze:Sticks, lets go get water. Be right back!

Sticks:Ok, bye!

(They leave)

Rouge:Well that was weird. Anyways, Amy and Cream, you guys build the fire, everybody else has been working harder.

Amy:Hey! Thats not true!

Cream(on the brink of tears):ok.

Rouge:Deal with it sister. I am going to go clean off.

Amy:Shut up Rouge!

Rouge:And you wonder why we all hate you?!

(everybody walks away)

(Building Fire)

Amy:Cream, that was not nice of her. You did work hard on those mats, I saw. She is just picking on you, because she is rude.

Cream:(Sniffle), thanks.

Amy:No problem. Say, want to work together?

Cream:Like an alliance? Sure!

Amy:Great. It will be me, you, Blaze and Sticks.

Cream:Super! Lets just get this over with. You want to try first?

Amy:Sure!

_Confessional_

Cream:I actually really like Amy, and I don't know why Rouge said I was weak. That really hurts me.

Amy:I like Cream, she is sweet, and Rouge was mean to her. We have to work together!

(getting water)

Blaze:So, how are you?

Sticks:Good. You?

Blaze:Pretty good. Hey, you know how Amy and Rouge are fighting? Do you like have a side or something?

Sticks:To be honest with you, Rouge invited me to work with her and Wave to take out Amy, but I don't trust or like Rouge really. So, Team Amy I guess.

Blaze:Me too with the Amy thing. Thanks for telling me about the whole Rouge thing. I feel like I can trust you.

Sticks:I trust you as well.

Blaze:Want to work with me and Amy?

Sticks:Sure. Anybody else?

Blaze:I was thinking Cream, would you be okay with that?

Sticks:Sounds great. Anyway, we should get back now.

_Confessional_

Sticks:I actually do trust Blaze, and Amy seems better than Rouge at this point. I am not so sure about Cream, but we need numbers.

Blaze:Things are going great right now. I almost already have a majority alliance.

(Blaze and Sticks come back to camp, and sit down with Amy and Cream)

Sticks:So the 4 of us, right?

Amy:Yup, first target needs to be Rouge, you guys good with that?

All:Yeah.

Cream:Cool. Lets build this fire.

(Half and hour later)

Amy:My hands are killing me! Does somebody else want to try?

Blaze:Well, when I was a teenager I was kind of a Pyro, I will give it a go.

(Blaze trys for 10 seconds)

Blaze:Got it!

Amy:What? How did you do that?

Blaze:I dunno, just did it really.

Sticks&amp;Cream:Yay for Blaze!

(In the water)

Rouge:Look at them, talking over there.

Wave:Obviously forming an alliance.

Cosmo:Probably.

Tikal:Thats what it looks like to be honest.

Cheese:Really? I didn't think people would make alliances this early in the game.

Marine:Of course they are going to make alliances.

Wave:The 6 of us need to vote for Amy. She whines all day, and she is very weak.

Tikal:Well she isn't that bad.

Rouge:Yeah she is. She is so fake too. Hey, look, Blaze made a fire!

Cosmo:Lets go over there, I am freezing!

Marine:It is getting dark outside. Lets go.

(Night 1)

Cream:Time to sleep, night everybody, lets make sure we are strong for tomorrow!

All:Night!

(Cosmo, Tikal and Marine all cannot sleep, so they sit by the fire)

Tikal:This is difficult, I wish we had some blankets or something. That bamboo is hard.

Cosmo:Yeah, it is.

Marine:Rouge and Amy never shut up, Cheese is too shy to handle, Wave is just a servent for Rouge; Blaze, Sticks and Cream are the only 3 people other then you guys I can stand!

Cosmo:I see what your saying.

Tikal:I think we should team up with Sticks and Cream. Then we have a major majority. Who would you guys want out first?

Marine:I think Rouge should go first, she is too bossy.

Tikal:I agree.

Cosmo:Sticks and Cream would too.

Marine:We will talk to them tomorrow, lets go to bed.

**End of Inalas day**

(Day 1, Ononam Camp)

Espio:I really don't want to be the leader. Thanks for picking me, but I am not really the leading type. Does anybody else want to lead?

Jet&amp;Sonic:Me!

Jet:I called it first!

Sonic:No way man, I deserve to be the leader.

Jet:For what reasons? You haven't done anything yet.

Sonic:Neither have you!

Tails:Guys, knock it off!

Vector:Yeah bro's, lets just be happy we are here.

Sonic&amp;Jet:Stay out of this!

Sonic:You know what, I am going to go get bamboo for my shelter, and anybody who wants a good shelter, should come with me.

Jet:Me too!

_Confessional_

Knuckles:Well, I know who the leader, or leaders of the tribe are. Sonic and Jet.

Espio:They already hate each other.

Storm:This is sad, I wish we had chicks on our tribe, girls are supposed to cat fight, not guys! Plus, cat fights between girls are hot!

Jet:So who is coming with me. We each should have 3 other people, that way its fair.

Sonic:Stop acting like the leader!

Jet:I never wanted to be, its not my fault your an idiot!

Sonic:Your not the boss of me, or any of us Jet!

Jet:Just let them pick who they want to side with, and shut up!

Knuckles:I will go with Sonic I guess.

Storm:Jet, I will go with you.

Silver:I will help Sonic

Espio:I want to help Jet.

Tails:I am going with Sonic.

Vector:I pick Jet.

Shadow:I will switch from group to group then I guess.

Jet:MY guys, lets go!

Sonic:You 3 and Shadow come with me.

(With Jet's Group)

Jet:Sonic bothers me.

Espio:He does seem very arrogant.

Vector:He is very strong though. He seems like it at least.

Storm:I don't like him either. Lets just get bamboo and get to work on our shelter.

_Confessional_

Jet:If Sonic thinks he is better then me, he will be very shocked when he gets voted out next If I can help it.

Espio:I like the 3 guys I am working with, but in order to have a majority, we need Shadow, and I don't really like him all that much.

(With Sonic's group)

Sonic:I can't believe he has the nerve to think he can talk to me like that!

Silver:I think that he just felt challenged Sonic.

Knuckles:Yeah.

Tails:Maybe, but that wasn't cool. Our tribe shouldn't be divided on day 1.

Sonic:Well it is. I have no idea what to do for a shelter. You guys got any idea's?

Tails:I do! I used to build shelters all the time with my brothers.

Shadow:Whatever. Well, lets get this bamboo back to camp, and start working on our shelter.

(Back at the main camp)

(Sonic and his group were hard at work, and they eventually got a pretty good shelter going. Jet's team on the other hand, was having trouble.)

Jet:No, flip it around!

Espio:What will that do?

Jet:I don't know, just try it.

(Shadow overhears their struggles, and walks over)

Shadow(teasing politely):Would you nincompoops like some help?

Jet:How dare you call me a-(Vector cuts him off)

Vector:Yes, we would love some help you imbecile.

Shadow:Now thats more like it.

(They put together the shelter, under Shadow's guidance.)

_Confessional_

Shadow:Of course I am going to offer them help, I am in the middle, of 2 teams or alliances. I need to be impartial to both sides.

Storm:Shadow came over to help, and that was nice, but what's a nin-com-poop? Something to do with, (chuckle), poop I'm sure.

(While building their shelter)

Storm:I am tired, I am going to go cool off.

(Storm walks off, leaving the others baffled)

Espio:If he thinks that is okay, he is insane.

Shadow:That was not cool of him. Anyways, lets get down to business. Whether you like it or not, its obvious that eventually both sides will form an alliance, unless you guys already have. I am in the middle, so without me, you get picked off one by one.

Jet:I guess...

Vector:So we need you. We can run this game!

Shadow:But, I have a couple rules. Jet, you need to stop being a control freak. And Storm needs to work harder. Also, I get to pick who is voted out next tribal.

Jet:WHAT?

Espio:Agreed.

Vector:Agreed.

Jet:You cannot be serious.

Shadow:Why would I lie?

Jet:Fine. Agreed.

Shadow:Good.

(They continue to build the shelter, and complete it in silience. Storm does not return.

_Confessional_

Espio:I must give Shadow props for that performance. I don't like it, or him for that matter, but I know that without him we are doomed.

Vector:I like Shadow, Honest guy. Tells it like it is. I just hope Jet doesn't kill him.

Jet:If I didn't need him, I would tell him off, and vote him out in a heartbeat.

(Night one)

Sonic:We have a good shelter, but it is very cold and windy.

(Knuckles is snoring loudly)

Sonic:How the heck is he asleep?

Tails:I wish I were asleep.

_Confessional_

Tails:It's cold out here.

Silver:Shadow decided to sleep in their shelter, so I am afraid.

Vector:Thanks to Shadow, we have a great shelter, and I feel great, being cold blooded.

Espio:I think we could have gotten a shelter without him, but I do appreciate the help.

(Storm rolls around in his sleep, annoying everybody, he also snores)

Shadow:He didn't do anything today, he doesn't need that kind of deep sleep.

(Jet was deep in thought, planning out the game ahead.)

**End of Day 1**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2:Almost

**Day 2**

(At Ononam Camp)

Tails:Guys, Treemail!

Espio:Ughh already?

Silver:Well read it already!

Cosmo:Choose your best swimmers,

Amy:If you wish to be winners.

Storm:Then race to collect the keys,

Vector:Or you'll have a date with Charmy.

Sticks:Hurry then, and finish the puzzle,

Cream:Uhhh, nothing rhymes with puzzle... Thats the last of it.

Sonic:I, hate, Water.

Jet:Then you shouldn't be here ya baby. I will swim I guess.

Shadow:I am very fast on land as well.

Blaze:Sounds pretty simple. I am not the best in water, anybody else into that stuff?

Tikal:I am a pretty good swimmer.

Rouge:If we have to race to collect keys, I am fast on land.

(They all walk up to the challenge arena)

Charmy:Tribes, come on in. (they walk in, and stand on the mats)

Charmy:Today, you are playing for immunity, and reward. First, you will divide into 3 groups;Swimmers, Runners, and puzzle-solvers. First, one swimmer from each tribe will race into the water, and dive down to grab a bag of puzzle pieces, then, once they have retrieved them they will swim back to shore, and the next swimmer will go. Once all of the puzzle bags are retrieved, the runners will grab the puzzle piece bags, and run them to that tower, doing whatever it takes to get there. (points to tower with flags on top), where the puzzle-solvers will be. Once all of the bags are there, they will run to that marked sand area (points to flags on the sand, in the distance), and dig to retrieve 3 keys, once they have them, they will run back to the tower, and give them to puzzle-solvers, the puzzle-solvers will unlock the bags of puzzle pieces, and use the pieces to solve a puzzle. First tribe to solve their puzzle, wins immunity, and reward. Speaking of reward, want to know what you are playing for?

All:Yeah!

Charmy:(takes off a cover on a table, revealing a wooden-statue of a emerald)Immunity, with this you will be safe from tribal council, guaranteed a 1/18 shot for $1,000,000 coins. Also, you win a fishing kit, with flint. Worth playing for?

All:Yes!

Vector:Lets do this!

Charmy:First off, Women, you have one extra member, who are you going to site out?

Rouge:Cheese.

Charmy:Cheese, take a seat over here, tribes, I will give you all a minute to strategize.

(a minute later)

Charmy:Okay, Swimming for Ononam, we have Jet, Knuckles, and Vector. Swimming for Inalas, we have Tikal, Amy and Cream. Survivors ready? GO! Knuckles and Cream in the water first!

***(I really don't feel like having Charmy pull a Jeff-Probst and annoyingly narrate this. So, I will give you the run-down)***

Knuckles reaches the puzzle's before Cream, and gets back to the beach before her as well, giving Ononam a 10-second lead. Vector and Amy are out next, and Vector is still in the lead, and increases their lead by about 5 seconds. Jet hits the water and swims incredibly fast, but when Tikal hits the water, she is off like a rocket, she actually passes Jet, and gets to the mat before him by a little bit. Rouge, Blaze and Marine are running for the girls. Sonic, Shadow and Storm are running for the boys. Sonic and Blaze are neck and neck, and get their bags to the mat at the same time, they run and begin digging, but Sonic has a little lead. Shadow and Rouge follow close behind, with Shadow barely in front of Rouge. Marine is very far ahead of Storm, who is barely jogging, and is out of breath. Sonic and Rouge find their keys, and they both give their keys to the Puzzle-Makers. Amy and Shadow follow suit, leaving only Storm and Marine left. Storm finds his key first, and runs toward the tower, Marine finds her key and sprints to catch up with him. Storm see's her, and sticks out his leg, and Marine trips, and clutches her ankle. The girls gasp, and the boys chuckle a bit. Charmy asks if she is alright, and she gets up and limps as fast as she can to the tower. By then, Tails, Espio and Silver had already began working on the puzzle. Marine gets there not a moment to soon, and Cosmo, Wave and Sticks begin working on the puzzle. Wave trys to get back some ground, and does well, But Ononam had to big of a lead, and they won the challenge.

Charmy:And Ononam win immunity, and reward!

Ononam:Yeah! We did it!

Sticks:Are you kidding me, Storm tripped Marine!

Storm:No I didn't!

Charmy:Actually, he did. But, I said get there by any means necessary.

Storm:Yeah!

Charmy:Marine, do you want medic to take a look at your foot?

Marine:No! I am fine!

Charmy:It looks bad. Medic!

(Medic comes in, its Vanilla the Rabbit)

Vanilla:Does it hurt?

Marine:Yeah, kind of.

Vanilla:Kind of, or a lot?

Marine:A lot, but I can keep fighting!

Vanilla:Can you wiggle your toes?

Marine:A little bit.

Vanilla:I think she broke her ankle, or very badly sprained it. If she stays, she cannot do any challenges. Charmy:So what are you saying?

Vanilla:I cannot in good conscious allow her to stay.

Marine and Inalas:No!

Marine:Please, let me stay!

Vanilla:I think she needs to be pulled from the game.

Charmy:Sorry Marine.

Marine:Can I say goodbye to my tribe?

Charmy:Inalas, come over here!

(They walk over to Marine)

Cream:Oh Marine, I am so sorry!

Rouge:You didn't deserve this.

Sticks:I will miss you so much!

Marine:I am sorry I let you guys down. If I could stay I would.

Amy:We know Marine. I hope you get better!

Cosmo/Tikal:We love you Marine!

Charmy:Time to go.

(A boat comes up to the beach, and takes Vanilla and Marine away)

(Voiceover of Marine, as she looks out of the side of the boat, eye's wet with tears, but shut.

Marine:Despite my negativity, I actually had a great time. I wish I could have stayed, I think that had I not tripped my team would have won. But, thats what happened, and I cannot change that.

_Confessional_

Shadow:I hate Storm just a little bit more now. That was cold.

Tikal:I am so sad that Marine left. She was a good friend. But, now me and Cosmo don't have anybody else, so I hope Cream and Sticks will listen to us.

Charmy:We are now even, but a tribal council still must happen.

All:WHAT?

Charmy:Tribals boost ratings. Sorry, I need a paycheck. Inalas, I will see you tomorrow night. Ononam, grab immunity and your fishing kit, head on out. Inalas, head back to camp, got nothing for you.

(Voiceover Clip plays)

Charmy:Next time on, Survivor!

Tensions run high at Inalas.

Amy:Stop talking like you know everything.

Rouge:Why should I? Do I need to dumb it down for you?

Amy:Hey, thats-

Tikal:ENOUGH!

Charmy:Tails attacks Storm for playing dirty.

(Clip plays)

Tails:No way, that was so unfair. You should have fallen, not her!

Storm:Shut up shorty, I helped us win way more than you did!

Charmy:And Somebody starts to take control of Inalas.

?:Save it ?, I don't follow you, it is the other way around. And I bet ? would be fine with voting you out after what you said earlier. Ha!

Charmy:It happens next time on, Survivor!


	5. Chapter 4:I, Hate, Her!

Charmy:Previously on, Survivor!

Rouge bullied her way into control, and continued to fight with Amy. Sonic and Jet butted heads at Ononam, and were fighting for control. Shadow was left in the middle. At the challenge, the girls were winning until Storm tripped Marine, giving Ononam the win. But, Marine had broken her ankle when she was tripped, and was pulled from the game. 18 are left, who will be voted out next on, Survivor?

(Theme plays)

(Day 2, Ononam Tribe)

Storm:We won!

Tails:By cheating!

Jet:We didn't cheat, Charmy said so.

Tails:I don't care, you just sent somebody home for no reason, we could have still won the puzzle!

Sonic:Tails, calm down.

Tails:No way, that was so unfair. You should have fallen, not her!

Storm:Shut up shorty, I helped us win way more than you did!

Jet&amp;Sonic:STOP!

Jet:Stop fighting, what happened happened!

Sonic:Yeah, this is a stupid fight.

Tails:You guys are such hypocrytes, you are always fighting, and neither of you ever shut up!

Storm:Yeah what he said!

Tails:Shut up storm. I am going for a walk.

(Tails exits)

Espio:Well that was quite the tantrum.

Shadow:It was kinda funny, but Tails is right.

_Confessional_

Tails:I have never blown up on anybody before. But Storm is intolerable, so annoying, so...STUPID!

Storm:I don't get what his problem is, I helped us win.

Vector:(Laugh's uncontrollably) Oh, look at me, I'm Tails, the short little kid, watch me throw a tantrum, haha!

Silver:I feel like that move is going to end Tails game. He is just lucky we don't have tribal.

Knuckles:I know. He is right, but it is hard to take him seriously.

(Night 2)

Storm:Tails, hand me my water bottle.

Tails:Sure.

(Tails pee's into his water, then spits into it)

Tails:Here you go.

Storm:Thanks.

(Storm takes a drink)

Storm:Interesting flavor, jungle water is good.

(Tails try's to keep in his laughter)

Sonic(whispering):Whats so funny?

(Tails whispered what he did)

Sonic:That is hilarious. Serves him right.

Tails:Night Sonic!

Sonic:Night Tails.

**End of Night 2 at Ononam**

(Day 2, Inalas)

Amy:I feel so bad for Marine.

Rouge:Well, she cost us the challenge, she would have been voted out eventually.

Cream:How could you say that?

Rouge:It's true. Did she have any real allies? She was next after Amy.

Amy:Stop talking like you know everything.

Rouge:Why should I? Do I need to dumb it down for you?

Amy:Hey, thats-

Tikal:ENOUGH! Stop, fighting, look, we get it. You hate eachother. You are fighting for control. Amy, quit acting like your wounded, Rouge, quit trying to be cool, your not.

Amy:Wounded? She attacks me all the time?

Rouge:This fight is none of your buisness!

Amy:Yeah, stay out of this Tikal.

Tikal:Look, the queen bees finally agreed on something.

Rouge:Tikal, leave me alone you hag.

Tikal:Fine.

(Tikal exits, Sticks and Cosmo follow her)

Cosmo:Tikal, that was really brave.

Sticks:Yeah mate, that was awesome!

Tikal:Thanks, but I just made things worse. I felt so sad after Marine left, it just kinda came out.

Cosmo:I know, Storm is a jerk.

Sticks:Say, would you guys be interested in having a final 3?

Cosmo:Yeah!

Tikal:Sounds great.

Sticks:I want Rouge gone, as soon as possible, and I think Amy would help us with that.

_Confessional_

Tikal:Well that was quick! Sticks is now working with us, and she said she could bring Amy along, and with Amy comes Cream and Blaze.

Sticks:Of course I asked for an alliance, I like those gals. I just want Rouge gone, pronto.

(Amy overhears the conversation)

_Confessional_

Amy:Sticks is smarter than I thought. But Tikal just insulted me, so I dont want to work with them. But, I hate Rouge More.

(Amy confronts Sticks)

Amy:Oh Hi Sticks.

Sticks:Hey Mate.

Amy:So I overhead what you said,

Sticks:Amy, I am so sorry, I just, I wanted to make her feel better!

Amy:Save it Sticks. I do not follow you, it is the other way around. And I bet Rouge would be fine with voting you out after what you said earlier.

Sticks:You would never vote me out.

Amy:Why not?

Sticks:Because without me, you only have 2 followers, and Rouge could beat you. I have connections with almost everybody. I could convince Tikal and Cosmo to vote you out, and Rouge would agree to that.

Amy:Uhh, yeah I guess.

Sticks:Never threaten a Badger mate.

Amy:Ok...So Rouge?

Sticks:I will have to think about it, now that you have questioned my loyalty.

Amy:Please don't vote me out, Rouge is so mean!

Sticks:Save it Amy, I don't follow you, it is the other way around. And I bet Rouge would be fine with voting you out after what you said earlier. Ha!

(Sticks walks away, leaving Amy baffled)

_Confessional_

Amy:What just happened? Now I am in danger!

Sticks:Poor Amy, that was hilarious.

**End of Day 2**

**Night 2**

Rouge and Wave are talking quietly by the fire, and Cheese is sitting up in the shelter

Rouge:I think we should get Cheese to team up with us.

Wave:Really?

Rouge:She is just shy.

Wave:Yeah. Cheese, come sit with us!

_Confessional_

Cheese:Rouge and Wave kinda scare me, so I got nervous when they invited me over.

Rouge:How are you?

Cheese:Uhh, good...

Wave:Great. Anyways, we were wondering if you would like to work with us to take down Amy.

Cheese:She is annoying.

Rouge:I know right? Anyways, if all goes well, Amy will be gone, then Tikal and by then we hit merge hopefully.

Cheese:I am in.

Wave:Terrific!

(Sticks wakes up and hears the girls talking, she walks over to the 3 girls)

Sticks:Hey girls.

Rouge:What's up sticks?

Sticks:Tonight, I think I have the votes to get rid of Amy, if you voted her.

Wave:We were just talking about voting her out.

Sticks:Sweet, the 4 of us should be togetha, now what I mean mate?

Cheese:That would be fine with me.

Rouge:Lets do it. Anyways, we should be going to bed now.

Wave:Night girls!

_Confessional_

Sticks:I am in total control of the game right now, there isn't a single person I am not alligned with.

Rouge:Sticks is very sharp, I dont want her around to long.

**End of Night 2**

**Day 3**

Cream:Who is cooking rice this morning?

Rouge:You and Amy.

Amy:Why are you always making us feel weak? Cream is so nice to everybody, and she cooks rice every day. Why don't you cook it?

Rouge:Because I have better things to do than to cook rice.

Cream:Like what, make your boobs look bigger?

Amy&amp;Blaze:OHHHHHH!

Blaze:She got you!

Rouge:Shut up Cream!

Tikal:SHUT UP ALREADY! I cannot have one pleasant morning while I am around you all, can I?

Amy:No, no you cannot.

Tikal:Man, I can't wait for one of you to leave tonight.

Rouge:Who says one of us is leaving?

Tikal:Oh so now you play dumb. You play it well bat, only your not acting. We know its a terf war between you and your sheep. So I get to send one of you home tonight. I suggest you be quiet if you want to stay.

(Tikal walks away, to go get water)

_Confessional_

Amy:I

Rouge:do not

Amy:like her

Amy&amp;Rouge:AT ALL!

(Sticks, Tikal and Cosmo are talking by the well)

Tikal:We are about to pick which alliance is going to go farther in this game.

Cosmo:I hate both of them, but its our only choice really.

Sticks:I say we vote for who we want to at tribal. Even if one of us votes differently than the other, it will not matter.

Cosmo:Ok.

(Amy's possie is talking when Sticks walks up to them)

Blaze:Rouge needs to go home tonight.

Sticks:For sure mate.

Cream:She is too mean.

Amy:Good, its settled.

(Rouge is talking with Wave and Cheese)

Cheese:Amy tonight, got it.

Sticks:Definitely

Rouge:She needs to go.

Wave:Lets do this!

(They walk up to tribal while confessionals play)

_Confessional_

Tikal:Tonight, we decide who wins this battle that has been going on for 3 days now.

Cosmo:After tonight, only one Queen Bee will remain.

Sticks:I feel confident in what will happen tonight, but I know things are going to be hectic at camp tomorrow.

Blaze:If Amy gets voted out, I am next.

Rouge:Amy will be out of my hair soon.

Charmy:Inalas, welcome to tribal. Grab a torch, dip it in the fire, In this game fire represents your life, if your fire goes out here, so will you.

(They all grab torches, and sit)

Charmy:Today you guys lost a player to a medical evacuation. That put you even with the boys, but now you are going to lose another player. Cheese, do you regret sitting out of that challenge?

Cheese:Yes, because maybe marine would still be here if I hadn't.

Charmy:Tikal, is there a leader in this tribe?

Tikal:Yes, but there are 2. Rouge, and Amy. They have been fighting since Day 1.

Charmy:Blaze, has this affected camp moral and life?

Blaze:For sure. Our tribe is divided, and after tonight, one side will win.

Charmy:Rouge, what does she mean by side?

Rouge:Myself, Wave, Cheese and Sticks are on one side, Amy, Blaze and Cream on the other, with Cosmo and Tikal in the middle.

Charmy:Sticks, is this true?

Sticks:For the most part, yes.

Charmy:Does this scare you Amy?

Amy:I think Sticks is a lot smarter then she lets on. She is playing both sides right now. So yeah, I am scared. Not of Rouge, but of losing before her.

Charmy:Cream, have these past 3 days been fun for you?

Cream:Yeah, except for when Rouge is yelling at me or Amy or Tikal.

Charmy:Wave, does Rouge yell at people?

Wave:I would say argue, not yell.

Charmy:Cosmo, what will tonights vote do for this tribe?

Cosmo:It will put people in their places, and send one mean girl back to the mall.

Charmy:With that, it is time to vote. Wave, your up first.

(Voting)

Wave:Amy, your brattieness will not be missed.

Cream:Rouge, this is for making me look weak.

Tikal:One of you is getting what you deserve, the other will have to wait. Sorry ***

Amy:I cannot wait to see you go Rouge.

Cosmo:Gosh I wish I could vote for 2 people. But, *** will have to do for now.

Rouge:Amy, your a baby, and you don't deserve to be here.

Sticks:I decide to goes home tonight. And I am very content with sending you home, ***.

(Sticks puts the vote in the basket and walks back.)

Charmy:Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person with the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote, Rouge.

Second vote, Rouge.

Third vote, Amy.

Fourth vote, Rouge.

Fifth Vote, Amy.

Sixth vote, Amy.

We are tied, 3 votes Amy, 3 Votes Rouge, 3 votes left.

Seventh vote, Amy.

Eighth vote, Rouge.

We are tied again, 4 votes Amy, 4 votes Rouge, 1 vote left.

3rd Person voted out of Sonic Survivor:Green Hill Island, Rouge. Thats 5, and thats enough, bring me your torch.

Rouge:You got me, later losers.

Charmy:Rouge, your tribe has spoken. (Snuffs torch) Time for you to go.

(Rouge walks off)

Charmy:Well, if what you said was true, then a side has won, but will that stay the same? Grab your torches, head back to camp, goodnight.

(They exit)

(Rouge's exit tape)

Rouge:I guess Sticks got me, I thought I could trust her. But she is a weasel. Oh, wait, badger, but whatever. I still hate amy, and even though it may not look like it, I had an incredible time.

(Voiceover)

Charmy:Next time on, Survivor!

Tails and Storm continue to fight, and everybody is annoyed.

(Clip plays)

Tails:Your a fat, lazy, cheater.

Storm:Your a short, know-it-all, goody-two-shoes!

Shadow:Will you 2 ever shut up?

Charmy:Wave unleashes her fury on the girls.

(Clip plays)

Wave:You are all cowards!

Charmy:And people, get, dirty.

(Clip plays)

Charmy:Hey, no fighting, and no nut shots!

Charmy:17 are left, who will be voted out next on, Survivor?


	6. Chapter 5:Right

**Night 3, Inalas**

_Confessional_

_Wave:Tribal sucked. Sticks decided to side with that wimp Amy, and my best friend and ally Rouge was voted out. I don't know how I am going to survive the next tribal._

_Sticks:I made the decision to vote out Rouge, because I don't like bullies, and she was a bully. That is the only reason Amy is still here. _

_Amy:I am forever grateful, and scared of Sticks. I have to trust her, she is too dangerous._

Wave:(Claps sarcastically when they get to the shelter) Bravo to Sticks. You just chose the side of Wimps, losers, babies, and whichever one Blaze is. She is so quiet, so probably Wimp and Losers.

Blaze:Girl, you don't even know me. Your just upset that Sticks chose Good over Evil.

Wave:Oh shut up! You are all cowards! And quit trying to sound Smart, cause its not working. Yall better work your butts off at the challenge or there will be heck to pay.

(Wave gets in the shelter, and goes to sleep)

_Confessional_

_Blaze:I was trying to stay low, but Wave just crossed the line. I hate her so much. She needs to go, as soon as possible._

_Cream:Why is everybody here so mean? _

Amy:(Quietly)Thank you so much guys. You saved my butt. Wave needs to go next, right?

Tikal:Maybe, she is just so angry now. But she is very good at puzzles, and is very smart.

Amy:True. Anyways, good night!

All:Night!

**End of Night 3**

**Day 4, Ononam**

(Silver and Knuckles are cooking breakfast, everybody else is asleep)

Knuckles:That fight with Tails yesterday was hilarious.

Silver:I know! Storm shouldn't have done that, but it was worth it to see Tails explode.

Knuckles:You know, I really trust you.

Silver:Me too. I mean, I trust you as well.

Knuckles:Do you want to stick with Sonic and Tails?

Silver:Yeah-Look, everybody is waking up, shhh.

Knuckles:We can talk later.

_Confessional_

_Silver:Knuckles was weird this morning, he seems to not be as loyal to Sonic and Tails as he seems._

Sonic:(To his allies) Today we should go fishing, get some meat for everybody so we win the challenge.

Tails:(yawns) Good Idea, lets go.

(going to the boat, Sonic see's that Jet and his guys were coming to the boat as well.

Sonic:Sorry, we are using the boat to go fishing.

Jet:No, we are.

Tails:Ok, lets vote. If you vote for Sonic, Myself, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow to go fish, raise your hand. (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver raise their hands)

Tails:Ok, 4. Who votes for Jet, Vector, Storm, Espio and Shadow to go fishing?

(Jet, Vector and Espio raise their hands)

Tails:Thats 3. We get to use the boat.

Jet:What, shadow, did you vote?

Shadow:I hate fishing.

Jet:So how did we only get 3 votes?

Knuckles:Turn around, and look at the shelter.

(They look at the shelter, and see Storm sleeping in the shelter)

Espio:Seriously?

(Vector slaps his foorhead)

Silver:Thanks guys, we will get fish for us.

(They all laugh and leave, leaving Jet, Vector and Espio pouting on the beach)

Jet:Storm is so annoying some times.

Espio:Tell me about it.

Vector:Lets go get coconuts. Dont wake him up, he will just sit there anyways.

_Confessional_

_Sonic:Jets face was priceless after we got the boat._

_Shadow:That Storm guy is getting on my last nerve. _

_Jet:Storm is going to _

_Vector:cost me the game _

_Espio:if he doesn't _

_All:get off his butt and do something!_

(They fish, and gather coconuts for a while, then they have a nice meal, that Storm sleeps though. Then, he wakes up.)

**Night 4**

Storm:Hey, when's dinner?

Tails:You just missed it lazy bones.

Storm:What? And you didn't save any?

Shadow:WE, all worked our butts off to get food, you slept. Not our fault.

Storm:I am saving my energy for the next challenge!

Jet:No offense, you said that last time, and it didn't do much.

Storm:You guys suck. I am going back to bed.

(He falls asleep and snores immediately)

Vector:Serves him right.

Knuckles:Can people actually sleep that much?

Sonic:I guess so. I say we all go to bed, we may have a challenge tomorrow. And it looks like it is going to rain.

**End of Night 4**

**Day 4, Inalas**

Amy:It is so much quieter now that she is gone.

Wave:Really, cause all I hear is you.

Sticks:Stop it! Lets have a fun day today. I say, we going swimming for a bit, then we can go gather coconuts, and then we can all have a group chat, so we can get closer as a tribe.

Cheese:Thats a good idea.

Blaze:I agree, but I hate swimming haha.

Tikal:Then what are we waiting for, lets go!

(They swam for a while, and had a big race, Tikal won by a lot)

Blaze:How can you move so fast?

Tikal:I have been swimming for around 4,00—I mean, my whole life.

Sticks:Lets go get coconuts now, in fact, we should have a competition. Split up into pairs!

Cream:Cheese, want to be partners?

Cheese:Sure!

Blaze:Me and you, Amy?

Amy:Cool.

Tikal:Cosmo, want to be partners?

Cosmo:Definitely!

Wave:So that leaves me and Sticks.

Sticks:We get 2 hours to look for coconuts, whoever has the most at the end wins, and will get twice the ammount of rice as usual for tonight.

Amy:Well lets go!

_Confessional_

_Wave:The last person I wanted to team up with was Sticks after last night, but I now realize I need her badly to stay in this game._

_Cream:When I saw Sticks get paired with Wave, I could barely keep my giggles in. _

(Out in the jungle, looking for coconuts)

Wave:Yeah, sorry I blew up on you...

Sticks:I don't care Mate. I would have blown up too, but that doesnt make it ok.

Wave:Look, your my only hope in this game right now. Hey, maybe we could team up with Tikal and Cosmo, and put our coconuts together!

Sticks:I don't think so Wave. Lets just win ourselves a meal.

Wave:Okay.

_Confessional_

_Wave:It was worth a shot._

Cream:Cheese, I will climb up that tree, and shake the coconuts down. Be ready to make sure they dont roll away!

Cheese:Ok Cream!

(Cream climbs up, and almost falls, but eventually makes it to the top)

Cheese:Be careful!

Cream:I know, ready, go!

_Confessional_

_Cheese:Cream is awesome, my best friend out here. But, she is with the other girls. She doesn't like Wave very much._

Blaze:So Amy, we have a majority alliance tonight right?

Amy:Yeah.

Blaze:That means we can vote out whoever we want tonight, right?

Amy:Yep.

Blaze:I want Wave gone, as soon as we get the chance.

Amy:Of course, you helped me get Rouge, so I will help you get Wave out.

_Confessional_

_Blaze:I helped, her? No, I helped myself! I don't obey Amy. But, I don't want to get in a fight with her, we saw what just happened to Rouge._

Tikal:Cosmo, you are the only person I trust completely out here.

Cosmo:Same with me. I like Sticks, but she is smart and strategic.

Tikal:I have an idea...Promise not to tell Sticks?

Cosmo:Cross my heart.

Tikal:(looks around to see if anybody is there, then whispers)I think we should team up with Wave and Cheese, to get Amy out.

Cosmo:Really? Would that work?

Tikal:All we have to do is get Sticks and Cream to flip, or even just Sticks, and we send Amy home.

Cosmo:That is an incredible idea. Lets hurry up and get some coconuts.

(1 hour and a half later)

Tikal:Well, its obvious who won.

Blaze:Not us.

Wave:Not us.

Cream:WE DID!

Cheese:Yeah we did girlfriend! (They high-five)

Cosmo:It wasn't even close!

Amy:How did you do that?

Cheese:Cream climbed trees and shook them around.

Sticks:Nicely done!

Cream:More rice tonight!

Wave:You guys as tired as I am?

All:Yep.

Tikal:We can go to bed right after we eat dinner.

(And so they did)

**End of day/night 4, Inalas**

**Day 5, both tribes**

Cosmo:Tree mail guys!

Wave:Open it!

Sonic:Throw a ball,

Espio:To Win it all,

Amy:And hope your aim is true.

Cheese:For if you throw the closest,

Tails:You shall win the game and a reward too.

Vector:Thats it. I love basketball and golf, so this should be easy.

(At the challenge)

Charmy:Ononam, come on in.

(They come into the arena)

Charmy:Inalas, come here. Ononam, getting your first look at the new Inalas tribe, Rouge voted out at the last tribal Council.

Charmy:Today you are playing for reward. On my go, 2 tribe members from each tribe will attempt to throw a ball, at that target, and aim for the center. Each person gets one ball. Whoever gets their ball the closest to the center will score a point for their tribe. First tribe to score 3 points for their tribe will win reward.

All:Yeah!

Charmy:This is a reward challenge, want to know what you are playing for?

All:Yes.

Charmy:3 chickens, and a rooster, with their own cage and food, or a fishing gear set. Sound worth playing for?

All:Of Course!

Charmy:I will give you a minute to strategize, but first, Ononam, you have one extra member, who are you sitting out?

Storm:Tails.

Tails:What?

Charmy:Tails, come sit over here.

Tails:Fine.

(They strategize)

_**Once again, I am not going to narrate challenges Jeff Probst style. Here is a rundown.**_

The pairs for Ononam are Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles and Silver, Vector and Espio, and Jet and Storm. The pairs for Inalas are Amy and Blaze, Sticks and Wave, Cream and Cheese, and Tikal and Cosmo. Vector and Espio are against Sticks and Wave round one, and Wave scores. Tikal and Cosmo go against Sonic and Shadow, and Sonic scores. Cream and Cheese go against Knuckles and Silver, Silver scores. Jet and Storm go against Amy and Blaze, and Storm wins by knocking Amy's ball out of the way, making Jet's the closest, and getting them the win.

Charmy:Ononam, wins reward!

Ononam:Yeah!

Tails:Good job guys, but seriously Storm?

Amy:Seriously, he cheated again!

Charmy:I said whoever gets the closest wins Amy. He got the closest.

Wave:Storm, I have to admire your moves, but COME ON!

Charmy:Inalas, head back to camp got nothing for you. Ononam, grab your reward, and head out.

(On her way out, Amy walks up to Storm, and Kicks him in the groin)

Storm:AHHHHHH!

Charmy:Hey, no fighting! And especially no nut shots!

_Confessional_

_Wave:I really wanted to win that. I scored the only point for our tribe, so maybe that will make them keep me around if we lose another immunity._

_Shadow:I hate that Bird, but I love chicken more. _

_Tails:Amy is my new favorite person!_

**Night 5, Ononam**

Storm:(High voice) Your welcome guys, I told you that me sleeping would pay off.

Tails:Seriously Storm? Anybody could have done that. All your doing is pissing the girls, and myself off, but thanks for the chickens.

Storm:Uhhh, your welcome?

Silver:Lets cook the rooster tomorrow, before the challenge, so we are strong for it.

Jet:Look, they already laid like 4 eggs!

Espio:That would be half an egg, and some rice for both of us.

Knuckles:Sounds great to me. Should we share between pairs from the challenge?

Sonic:Sure.

Tails:But then I don't get any.

Storm:Sorry Tails, but we worked for our food, you sat out. Sound familiar shorty?

Tails:Hey! You made me sit out!

Sonic:I hate eggs, so Tails can have mine.

Tails:Really? Thanks!

Jet:Tails, you can have mine too, I'm a bird. I don't eat eggs.

Sonic:After that kick to the groin, Storm won't _ever_ be able to make eggs.

(They all laugh)

Storm:Darn. I dont know why being kicked in the groin changes that.

(They all look at him weird)

Storm:What, eggs grow on farms on trees, what does being kicked have to do with that?

(They all start laughing)

Jet:Eggs dont grow on trees dude!

Storm:Then where do they come from?

All:Nobody knows. (they look into the camera directly)

(So they ate their eggs and rice, and went to bed)

**End of Night 5, Ononam**

**Night 5, Inalas**

Amy:Sorry guys, I almost had that.

Wave:What does it matter? We lost. That just means we have more rage to fuel us for tomorrow.

Amy:I just wanted to apologize.

Wave:There is no reason to, don't waste your breath. Me and Cheese are going to get water, anybody wanna com with?

(Tikal looked at Cosmo, she nodded)

Tikal:I will.

Cosmo:Me too.

(They all walk off)

_Confessional_

_Sticks:I found it a little suspicious when the 2 of them went of with Wave, but so what? They would never betray me, would they? I am going to have to talk to cream._

Sticks:(Quiet)Hey Cream, can we talk?

Cream:Sure!

(They sit in the shelter, while Amy and Blaze cook the rice)

Cream:Whats up?

Sticks:You know how Amy and Blaze are best friends right?

Cream:Yeah.

Sticks:Well, I know that you and Cheese are good friends.

Cream:Yeah, I like cheese.

Sticks:Well, she is working with Wave to get us out. And, maybe so are Tikal and Cosmo.

Cream:Oh No!

Sticks:If they tried to get you to flip over to them, would you say yes, or even consider it?

Cream:I guess so, but I really like Amy!

Sticks:Me too, but here's the thing. If they vote together, and we vote together, its a tie. We can't have that. So you and Cheese are in the middle. Could you convince Cheese to vote out Wave?

Cream:I don't know, she really likes her.

Sticks:Just think about it ok.

_Confessional_

_Cream:What Sticks said scares me. Everything was supposed to be fine after we got Rouge out. _

_Sticks:I think I got to Creams head. All I can hope is that she trusts me, and can use Cheese to our advantage._

(While getting water)

Tikal:Wave, Cheese, Cosmo and I want to form an alliance.

Wave:Really?

Cosmo:Yes. I voted out Amy last time, I would be very willing to do so again.

Cheese:Great!

Tikal:But, Cheese, this only works if you get Cream to flip to our side.

Cheese:I can try.

Cosmo:Good, lets go back to camp.

_Confessional_

_Cheese:I don't want such a big responsibility, but if it proves my worth, I have to do it. I like Cream, so I hope she listens to me. _

_Tikal:I think this plan is going to work out beautifully, if Sticks doesn't find out. _

(They ate dinner as well, then headed to bed)

**End of Night 5, Inalas**

**Day 6, Ononam**

Tails:Morning guys.

Knuckles:(yawns)Morning. I want to go fishing this morning, maybe we should split the boat between our 2 sides of camp. We don't have to be divided all the time. Anybody want to come with?

Silver:I will!

_Confessional_

_Knuckles:I really just want to build a relationship with the other side, so if Shadow does stay with them, I don't get voted out._

(At Jet's Shelter, Knuckles and Silver approach)

Silver:Any of you guys want to come fishing with me and Knuckles?

_Confessional_

_Silver:I really don't like Vector. Or Storm, or even Jet really, Espio is the only one I can stand. _

Vector:I will come.

Shadow:I will join you.

(Out on the water, Shadow and Vector are under water, while Silver and Knuckles stay in the boat)

Knuckles:Did you notice how easily Sonic gave his egg to Tails?

Silver:Yeah, so did Jet.

Knuckles:That means they like him, maybe more then us. If Shadow goes with the other side, one of us may be first.

Silver:You are right.

Knuckles:We need to make an alliance between the 4 of us that are here right now.

Silver:With Vector? I really don't like him.

Knuckles:Why?

Silver:I dunno. He just bothers me.

Knuckles:No offense man, but deal with it haha.

Silver:Fine.

(Vector and Shadow resurface)

Knuckles:Wow guys, thats a big one!

Shadow:We both saw it and speared it at the same time.

Silver:Cool. Would you guys like to have a final 4 alliance? That way we have people on both sides of camp we can trust.

Vector:I will have to think about it. It sounds cool, but it is a little hard to trust you guys.

Shadow:I would be in, but only if Vector is.

Knuckles:Ok, lets go back to camp.

_Confessional_

_Silver:I need time to think about it? Even if the answer is no, you should say yes! Idiot!_

_Vector:That was so out of the blue I didn't even know what to say._

**Inalas, Day 6**

Sticks:Look at all those coconuts! We got a ton the other night.

Cream:Thats right we did! Thanks for coming up with the idea.

Wave:Yeah, that was...fun. (sincerely)

Amy:I am out of water, anybody else need some?

Blaze:I do.

Sticks:I could use some fresh water.

Amy:Be back in a bit!

(They leave, and people get into action)

Cream &amp; Cheese at the same time:Cheese/Cream? Can I talk to you?

(They laugh, and walk off)

Tikal:Lets just hope that Cheese can work some magic on Cream.

Wave:Thanks for working with me guys. I know Amy leaving would be best for our tribe, but we should try really hard to win the challenge.

Cosmo:Duh.

_Confessional_

_Wave:I still hate Cosmo, and I only like Tikal a bit, but I need allies to stay alive. _

_Cosmo:I still hate Wave, but I hate Amy more._

_Tikal:I feel like Wave and Cosmo are finally getting along with each other._

(While getting water)

Amy:It looks like its 3 against 3 right now, unless you are still with Tikal and Cosmo, Sticks.

Sticks:They want you out Amy, and I like you. I am voting with you ok.

Blaze:Good. Cream is working on Cheese hopefully.

Sticks:I think she is. I talked with her earlier.

_Confessional_

Blaze:Sticks is dangerous, but we definitely need her right now. I don't want Amy to go.

Cream:Cheese, I have something to tell you.

Cheese:Me too.

Cream:Is it about alliances?

Cheese:Yeah...

Cream:Want to talk after the challenge instead, you know, so we don't have to unless we need to?

Cheese:Great Idea. Lets get tree mail.

Cream:Guys, treemail!

Cheese:Alrighty then.

Jet:Working together will be necessary,

Shadow:Hope your tribemates aren't too dirty.

Blaze:Work together to find the keys,

Tikal:For you will need them to unlock these***(it is scribled out)

Espio:Then work together to cross the line,

Silver:And immunity shall be thine.

Amy:Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!

**At the challenge**

Charmy:Inalas, Ononam, come on in!

(They come up and stand on their mats.

Charmy:You guys ready to get down to todays immunity challenge?

All:Yes.

Charmy:But first, Ononam, I will take the immunity back.

Sonic:We will have it back soon.

Cosmo:Good luck with that hedgehog.

Charmy:For todays challenge, half of you will be chained together, and you will run through an obstacle course to find and collect keys, and once you have all of them, the next half will go. They will find keys that will unlock the the chains blocking the finish line. The first 4 people's keys will unlock the people who are chained up. Once everybody is unlocked, and your gate is unlocked, you will all run through the gate. First tribe to get all players through their gate wins immunity, no tribal council. Losers will have a date with me at tribal council, where one of you will become the 4th person voted out of Sonic Survivor. Boys, you are sitting somebody out, and it cannot be Tails. Who's it going to be?

Tails:Storm.

Storm:What?

Charmy:Storm, come take a seat over here.

Storm:Fine.

Charmy:You will be randomly put into groups of 4. Going first for Inalas, we have Blaze, Cream, Tikal and Cheese. Going first for Ononam we have Vector, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. Survivors ready? Go!

_**Not narrating challenge, here is a rundown.**_

They all run out on the obstacle course, with Cheese keeping the girls behind. People are getting smacked around. Ononam get the first key before Inalas, and Inalas is behind. This continues, and as Ononam gets to the finish, Inalas gets their 4th key. Jet, Tails, Silver and Espio head out for Ononam, and Tails causes them to go slow. Cosmo, Wave, Amy and Sticks catch up to them. Its close, but in the end, Inalas gets through the gate just before Ononam, and they win immunity.

Charmy:Inalas wins Immunity, and is safe from tribal council!

Inalas:Yay!

Storm:Wow, great job Tails.

Tails:Its not all my fault!

Ononam:Right...

Charmy:Inalas, here's immunity. Enjoy it, head back to camp. Ononam, tonight you will meet me at tribal council, and one of you will be voted off. Head back to camp.

_Confessional_

_Wave:Thank the lord! I am safe another week._

_Tails:Man, that was embarrassing. I just hope they realize I am good at puzzles, and I am smart, and they will keep me._

**Day 6, Inalas**

Amy:We did it girls!

Tikal:Nobody has to go home!

Wave:I am so proud of us!

Cheese:Sorry I held us back at first.

Blaze:Don't be Cheese, we won.

Cheese:Yeah, your right.

Sticks:I am beat! That challenge was hard.

**End of Day 6, Inalas**

**Day 6, Ononam**

_Confessional_

_Tails:When I came back, I knew I had some apologizing to do._

Tails:I just wanted to say sorry-

Storm:Shut up Tails! Your the reason we lost. I shouldn't have been sat out.

Tails:I just wanted to get back at you!

Storm:Well guess what? You got all of us.

Sonic:We all could have done better, and we lost. Tails isn't the only person who lost, we all did. So lets just decide what we need to do tonight.

Jet:There you go again, trying to take control! He is your sheep, thats the only reason your defending him!

Tails:I am not his sheep!

Sonic:There you go again, just trying to start up a big fight.

(During the fight, Silver, Knuckles, Vector and Shadow sneak away)

Vector:What do we do tonight?

Knuckles:Whatever we want, as long as none of us get voted out.

Shadow:What are you suggesting?

Silver:We do what we want, to avert suspicioun.

Vector:Well, I am voting for Tails, he cost us he challenge.

Knuckles:But Storm never does anything around camp, and Tails is smart.

Silver:Lets just do what we want and get back to camp.

(Back at camp, Sonic calls Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow over)

Sonic:I want Jet gone, tonight.

Knuckles:Sonic, Jet is a good person. You guys just butt heads.

Silver:Not to mention, he actually is useful at camp, and challenges.

Tails:I want Storm Gone.

Shadow:I also would rather see Storm go.

Sonic:But Storm has been a major component in challenges. Also, he is no threat, he will get taken out by the girls and us at merge. We all hate him!

Silver:Good point.

Tails:I say we take a vote. Who wants Jet out?

(*** raise hands)

Tails:Ok, who wants Storm out?

(*** raise hands)

Tails:Then it is settled.

Jet:Guys, Sonic needs to go.

Storm:What about Tails, he cost us the challenge!

Vector:I think Tails needs to go too.

Espio:Sonic is annoying, but Tails is just dead weight.

Shadow:I like both of them, I don't care who goes really.

Jet:I will think about it.

**Tribal Council**

Charmy:Welcome to Tribal Council. Grab a torch, dip it in the fire, and sit down. In this game, fire represents your life, when it goes out, so do you.

(They all do so)

Charmy:Lets talk about todays challenge. Vector, I was sure that you guys were going to win. What happened?

Vector:Tails slowed us down, and we barely behind them. It was super close.

Charmy:Storm, you sat out today, do you regret that?

Storm:I didn't have a choice, Tails volounteered me.

Tails:You did the same to me!

Vector:Yes, but when he did, we still won.

Charmy:Thats true. Sonic, is this tribe close?

Sonic:Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't. Today, it wasn't.

Charmy:Silver, is this true?

Silver:Yes, its because of the clashing personality's of our tribe.

Charmy:Specifically who?

Silver:Sonic and Jet, Tails and Storm, mostly.

Charmy:Jet, why do you and Sonic clash?

Jet:We both want to be leaders, and we disagree on several things.

Charmy:Espio, I thought you were the leader.

Espio:I was, but I stepped down. I am not the leading type.

Charmy:Knuckles, what needs to happen tonight?

Knuckles:We need to vote out who is holding the tribe back, and not just in one area.

Charmy:Shadow, what is going to happen tonight?

Shadow:A lot of people are going to get angry, and somebody is going home, hopefully the person that should.

Charmy:With that, it is time to vote, Silver, your first.

Jet:Sonic, it is about time that you left.

Sonic:Storm, I wanted Jet out, not you.

Tails:Storm, you need to go.

Storm:Sonic, I wanted Tails out, not you.

Charmy:I will tally the votes.

(He exits)

Charmy:Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote-Storm.

Second vote-Storm

Third vote-Sonic

Fourth vote-Sonic

Thats 2 votes Storm, 2 votes Sonic, 5 votes left.

Fifth vote-Sonic

Sixth vote-Storm

Seventh vote-Sonic

Eighth vote-Storm

We are tied again, 4 votes Sonic, 4 votes Storm, one vote left.

(Charmy opens the final vote, and reads it)

Charmy:4th person voted out of Sonic Survivor, Storm, thats 5 votes and that is enough, bring me your torch.

Storm:Wow. Way to go guys, way to go.

Tails:(Smirking)Bye bye lazy bird.

Charmy:Storm, your tribe has spoken, time for you to go.

Storm:Hang in there guys, I know you can beat those girls. And Tails too.

(He walks off)

Charmy:Well, if what you said earlier is true, a side has control now. But will this help you stay away from Tribal Council? Grab your stuff, head back to camp, good night.

(Exit tape)

Storm:Well, Shadow got me. I guess he picked scrawny, whiny brains over strong, evil brawn. But, thats how it goes, and I had a blast out here.

Charmy:Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_**Commercial:Dear Viewers, **_

_**I hope you can see how hard I have been working on this story. I really want to get it done, and I have been updating a lot. I would appreciate reviews, and in those reviews, tell me who your favorite character is, and who you hate. I have the base ran out, and I know the winner. Please, guess the winner if you wish. Also, vote for your favorite player at the end of each episode from here on out. The character with the most votes at the end of the game will win favorite player. Thanks for reading, **_

_**-Jettsmith7**_

Charmy:Next time on, Survivor!

Charmy:At Inalas, people finally start to get along, but an unexpected surprise might end that.

?:Get away from me!

?:I can't obvioiusly!

Charmy:Jet and Sonic continue to butt heads, drving the tribe further apart.

Sonic:Its not my fault that your friend was lazy and annoying!

Jet:At least he wasn't weak and bratty.

Charmy:And people lose their minds.

Amy:I am going to quit, I cannot take it anymore.

Silver:If he says another word to me, he will need a new body.

Charmy:16 are left, who will voted out next on, Survivor!


End file.
